Outstanding Content of the Week (2012)
Outstanding Blog of the Week Announced by Les on February 9, 2012 was the start of OBW Les Launer Message "Greetings my friends. Les here to give you my explanation of an idea for a recognition blog for the Outstanding Blog of the Week.'' We've got some extremely talented bloggers and video producers coming to our new site, and as such, I feel we should have an award to recognize excellence in posting here at Manic Expression. As administrator of the site, I've discussed the subject with James Daniel Walsh (yeah, you all know who he is LOL!) and he agrees with me. ' Therefore, I'm going to be posting this award weekly to recognize a blog that demonstrates excellence of subject, insight, personal experience and observations that get you to think a little bit. ''''Awesome Epicness will also be considered for this award. If you read or watch an outstanding blog you'd like me to consider, drop me a line with your suggestions, my friends. ' I'm very glad you're all here now, and I'll see you all around the site. Peace." '' Outstanding Blogs of the Week *''"Being Gay" by SOJA*SOJA*88 " ''(February 4-11) *"Burning Man: Eternus Metropolis" by Shibby (February 11-18) *"Audio Topic: The Censorship /Banned of African-American Literature as well as in History Books" by Jockerlee77 (February 18-25) *"Imagination Land" James Daniel Walsh (February 25-March 3) *''"Starcrash Review" by Gregg (March 3-March 10)'' Honorable Mentions for Bloggers (February 11-18) *"A Look at Disney's Classic Short Showcase: Education for Death" by Moviefan12 *"An Impact" by DawnHeart *"Top 9 Superheroes that Need Their Own Movie" by DarkJak *"The World of Modern Cinema of France: Les Choristes" by Lindgren *"Is Bella Swan a horrible role model? 2 concerned dads discuss(With James Daniel Walsh)" by Les (February 18-25) *"Get Over It: Swearing" by Eminator *"A Talk About Wikia: Disney Wiki - with a very special guest star, Moviefan12!" by Lindgren *"Average Internet Reviews: Phineas and Ferb across the 2nd dimension with a very unwanted guest..." by Fusionater *"Forgotten Forms of Music: Beck" by SOJA*SOJA*88 (February 25-March 3) *"First Impressions: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV show)" by pbmiranda *"Pansexuality......Uhhhh.... Is this weird?" by SOJA*SOJA*88 *"The Top 10 Fictional Mice/Rats (Brekclub85 and Dark Jak)" by Dark Jak *"A Look at Disney: 3 Disney Podcasts I Enjoy" by Moviefan12 *"A Message to Fellow Internet Reviewers" by The FanFic Critic *"EXPRESS YOURSELF 02 : MY THOUGHTS AS WELL AS THE AFTERMATH OF TWO TEENAGE GIRLS WHO MADE A RACIST VIDEO ON YOUTUBE AND PAYED THE PRICE FOR IT." by Jockerlee77 *"Mr. Smooth's Guide To Women Part 6: The Break-Up" by Mr. Smooth *"A Talk About Wikia is captured by fusionater!: Phineas and Ferb Wiki" by Jason on the House (March 3- March 10) *"Pixar's Short Films: Mike's New Car and Jack Jack Attack" by Lindgren *"Up Late With Mr. Smooth No. 3: Moonraker Review (Re-numbered)" by Mr. Smooth *"Sitcom Face Off=Mad About You vs King of Queens" by richtv *"The World of Modern German Fantasy Fiction: James Kreuss" by Jason on the House *"First Impressions: The Pirates! Band of Misfits! " by pbmiranda *"How to Write a Romance" by Kimikimochi *"A Look at Disney: Top 6 Scrapped Disney Park Projects " by Moviefan12 *"STOP THE HATE #135 - Female Action Heroes" by Manic_Expression *"The First Time I Got Scared" by SOJA*SOJA*88 *"In Too Deep: Are The Disney Princesses The Same Person? " by Ratin8tor *"The Top Five WORST Fanfiction Authors " by The FanFic Critic *"The Top Eight Best Licensed Video Games" by Brekclub85 *"Whyboy Spotlights... The Lorax " byWhyboy *"BLOCKBUSTER THROWDOWN: “The Avengers” Vs. “The Dark Knight Rises: (W/ James Daniel Walsh)" by FluffyMan *"WIJDW: Superman III and its attempts at comedy" by Chris Lang *"ArgueRants #23: The End" by Sean Berry *"The Top 6 Piano/Keyboard Songs (with Les) " by alexthed *"My 12 favorite films in which a girl gets an amazing makeover(Seriously)" by Les Honorable Mentions for Videos (February 11-18) *"The Grouch Lists It: Top 7 Tainted Lovers" by TheDVDGrouch *"Midnight Wank Theater -- Sex Files: Alien Erotica" by ThatLongHairedCreepyGuy (February 18-25) *"Let's Talk About Hockey (The Story of the Hat Trick)" by Shibby *"My Thoughts on Ghost Rider: SOV" by ComicBookCast *"Theater Tales Ep.4 (Bat Romance)" bu TheDVDGrouch (February 25-March 3) *"A-Dawg Walks OSCARS!" by ComicBookCast *"Titles and Cow Tipping" by BigBlackHatMan *"Let's Talk About Hockey (Octopi On the Ice)" by Shibby *"Lotus Prince Let's Play: Asura's Wrath - Part 1" by Lotus Prince *"Oscars (2012)" by Jashykins *"I reply to an ignorant comment" by CBC Riff Theater (March 3-March 10) *"Thoughts On Kirk Cameron’s Stand On Gays As Well As Gay Marriage In General" by Jockerlee77 *"Re. Stormsink the Racist on YouTube" by CBC Riff Theater *"Jokes and Death" by BigBlackHatMan *"Let’s Talk About Hockey (The Real Slap Shot)" by Shibby *"Decker Shado Reviews: The Stuff" by Decker Shado *"Was it really that bad? - Sonic 06 " by Chronix *"#2 DanB Top Ten: Top Ten Best Freddy Kills" by DanBProductions *"Lotus Prince Let’s Play: Asura’s Wrath - Part 11 (FINAL) " by Lotus Prince